villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse)
Mad Hatter is a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins ''and the primary antagonist of the side mission, Tea Party, in ''Batman: Arkham City. '''Jervis Tetch '''aka '''Mad Hatter '''is a true product of insanity and schnizophrenia, becoming obsessed with the story "Alice in Wonderland" and the incredible ability of controlling a person's mind through hypnosis techniques. Jervis acts as the Mad Hatter, as well as uses his mind control abilities to recreate other characters as well as kidnapping girls to make them his "Alices". History Batman's second year Shortly after putting the Lacey Towers case together, Batman encounters three henchmen in rabbit masks, singing they are invited to the Hatter's tea party. After they collapse, Batman recieves a message from the Mad Hatter, requesting for Batman to enter a buisness proposition with him. However, his attempt at recruting Batman by a kidnapped girl desperately calling for Batman's help. Jervis silenced her and told the Caped Crusader that the girl was "Alice" and that she's been through a lot recently and had promised to make her "right as rain" soon. Batman heads to his lair in the Bowery to rescue her. Tetch, anticipating the hero's arrival, then made final tests on his mind control, and discovered with glee that the devices actually work, not addressing him as "sir" aside. Batman, after taking out the brainwashed criminals, proceeded to interrogated the Hatter about the girl's whereabouts. Hatter then traps him in "Wonderland" but the Dark Knight escapes it and yet again confronts Jervis with Alice as his hostage. Batman throws a reverse Batarang at him, and then knocks him out, thus saving Alice's life and capturing Jervis. Imprisonment Following being imprisoned, and transfered to the Asylum, Warden Quincy Sharp took a special distain to the Hatter and had him locked up deep in soletary confinment, deep underground. This prolonged isolation, did nothing more than drive the Hatter to an even deeper level of inansity. While there he was apporached by Hugo Strange who was fasinated in the Mad Hatter's brainwashing techniques. After first trying his psychological skills upon him, breaking Jervis somewhat by showing him pictures of his former victims (Jervis himself was unable to remember killing them due to his schnizophrenic episodes) he convinced Jervis to help by giving him young girls to be his new Alices, Strange managed to steal Jervis's discoveries and used the mind control to keep control over Sharp himself, and then later use it to brainwas his TYGER security guards to assure there complete loyalty. Once Strange had no more need for the Hatter he had him thrown in Arkham City as just another prisoner for him to slaughter during Protical Ten. Arkham City In Arkham City the Mad Hatter returned to his old base at the hat shop and managed to use his skills to build up his gang, filling it with brainwashed prisoners taken from the other gangs and prisoners in general. He then managed to lure Batman into a trap by planting a post hypnotic suggession in his mind of the cure. Taking him to his base, the Hatter tried to use his formula on Batman and did manage to put a mask upon him. Batman however managed to resist Jervis control, battled and took down his brainwashed henchmen, as well as eventually destroying his hat and knocking the Hatter out. Batman took off the mask and then saw many bodies of knocked out henchmen including Jervis himself. Batman then exited the building to continue with his mission. Leaving Jervis to cry at his plans failing and his beautiful hat being ruined. Quotes *"Oh, oh dear. What have I done? Oh, that's right. I killed the Batman." *"O Frabjous Day! Callooh! Callay!" *"Oh, lovely! Mr. Deathstroke ! Would you like some tea? Alice?" *"Alice? Alice? You're not Alice!" *"When you wake up, you'll be mine." *"You're late, Batman. Late, late, late." *"No time to sit, no time to chat. I'm searching for Alice and I've lost my hat." *"I cannot do it without rabbits. I need rabbits for my research. And tea. And-" *"NO! NO! NO! It can't be Alice. Alice has nice yellow hair....and isn't in covered in blood!" *"Welcome to my Wonderland, Batman!" *"Greetings and salutations, Batman. I am Jervis Tetch, inventor, entrepreneur, and part-time haberdasher." *"Tick tock, watch the clock." *"He can, he will, he just has to leave. He can, he will, he just has to leave. He can, he will, he just has to leave. Really now, you're becoming my pet peeve..." *"More tea, Batman?" *"All we need now is a special new hat. Just. For. YOU!" *"But you don't understand. I need you. I can't win without you!" *"Alice, come out, don't pout, don't make me shout. Alice, come out, where are you?" *"You are my soldier now, Batman. You will do anything I say." Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rapists Category:Cowards Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Weaklings Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Knifemen Category:Misogynists Category:Hypnotists Category:Monomaniacs Category:Slavedrivers Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Illusionists Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Destroyer of Innocence